


Whiskey Lullaby

by toodeepinfandoms



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toodeepinfandoms/pseuds/toodeepinfandoms
Summary: ScotEng Songfic based on the song Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley 
This work can also be found on my Wattpad account: toodeepinfandoms as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, so this is my first publication to AO3. Hope you guys enjoy it! Also, as stated this is directly copy pasted (probably with a few edits) from my Wattpad account.

It was raining again. Typical weather for London. Arthur was walking home from the store as the rain picked up from drizzle to downpour. He picked up the pace as he neared his home. He was soaked from the rain as he entered the house and wrinkled his nose, he smelled the stench of cigarette smoke and whiskey.

Figuring he would see his older brother smirking, smoking and drinking his liquor, he groaned in disgust, walked to the kitchen and set the bags on the table.

"Ye home already Artie?" the red headed Scotsman questioned as he took another draw from his cigarette.

"Get out Allistor. And take your bloody cigarettes with you you're stinking up my house with the smell of smoke," the blond Brit replied.

"Why? I thought you still smoked. Why else would there be ash trays everyone. And plus, I like it here. It's nice and quiet and clean," Allistor replied exhaling the smoke straight into his little brothers face causing Arthur to cough.

"Because i said so you damn brat! Now get out! It's my house not yours you I welcomed rat!" Arthur retorted exasperated at his brother. Allistor never listened to him because he was the youngest of the four. Allistor pushed him around and beat him down. It seemed that he didn't even care about Arthur. They used to be so close... then they started drifting apart until all love that they used to have for eachother seemed to be replaced by bitter hate.

"But what if I don't want to leave? What if I want to stay here just to annoy the shite out of ye?" the smirking Scot replied and took another swig of whiskey.

"Then your goal was accomplished now get out!"

"Ney."

"Get out!!" the Brit yelled annoyed at his brother.

The two bickered and argued for hours. The rain outside beating hard against the roof and windows. The serverity of the rage grew with each expression.

Arthur threw a punch out of irritation, exasperation, and rage. It hit the Scot right in the jaw. Out of surprise Allistor flinched. Now he was pissed if he wasn't already. He stood up and threw a punch back in retaliation.

"Ney! I will leave when I want te leave ye bassa," he replies as he throws more at the younger blond causing the younger one to flinch and fall over in pain. He hadn't meant for the situation to escalate so far.

After a few more punches, Allistor decided it was enough and with one final blow, he knocked the Brit flat. He lit another cigarette and left.

The rain had never stopped that day.

A few hours passed as Arthur cleaned up the mess his brother left and put away groceries. He was glad he picked up a few more bottles of whiskey. He sat down and drank the pain away.

He knew his brother didn't care about him at all. Why did Arthur even pretend that he did. He knew that Allistor didn't care. He didn't care at all. Arthur only wished his brother would care. These thoughts kept circulating through his head as he drank getting drunker and drunker. His brother wouldn't care if he left would he?

He doubted anyone would. He was a wimp, a coward. Everything he did wasn't good enough or made everything worse for everybody. His only wish for someone to love him and understand him would never come true. He didn't know how much everybody cared about him, even if they didn't show it. Especially Allistor. Allistor cared about Arthur more than he could express or admit. He was only so rough and harsh to Arthur because he didn't want to show that he cared. If Allistor knew what Arthur was going to do, he would stop him in his tracks and show him that everyone did care. But he left his brother in the dust and smoke.

What Arthur did next, nobody would be able to forget. He found his brother's pistol on the floor in the kitchen where Allistor had dropped it. He grabbed it and his nearly empty bottle of whiskey and went upstairs and shut the door. He sat on his bed and wrote a note. When finished, he placed it on the nightstand and addressed it to whoever finds it.

"Nobody will miss a wanker like me would they? All I do is make the situation worse in every case. My cooking has never been good enough and I've always been a weak, pathetic coward," he cried to himself as he took the gun in his hand and flipped it over a few times.

He put it to his temple as a tear fell from his eye. He finished of the last of the whiskey in the bottle in one swig and pulled the trigger with a shaking hand. His hand fell limp as he crashed into the bed. A tear escaped his fading emerald eyes as they closed.

"good-bye... I'm sorry..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that last part ^^

-The next day-

Alfred wanted to see Arthur so he grabbed some Mickie D's and headed over to his place. When the American arrived he was greeted with the scent of whiskey and smoke. He went out to the kitchen and saw empty whiskey bottles and an ashtray. The young American was confused, he knew Arthur didn't smoke. He didn't see the Brit anywhere. He decided to check upstairs. Upon doing so he went into the bedroom Arthur lye in. At first he assumed Arthur was sleeping so he attempted to wake him up. When Alfred touched Arthur's arm he was confused. "Why was he so cold..." he wondered. He turned Arthur over and saw the pistol and the blood stained pillow and sheet. He couldn't believe it. Arthur had... he had... killed himself...

"ARTHUR WAKE UP!!" The blonde cried out as he shook his dead ex brother. He got no response and instead found Arthur's note. He read it and his hand went to his mouth. He found Arthur's cell phone and texted all of his contacts to come immediately.

Within an hour everyone was there except for one, Allistor. Alfred explained to everyone what happened and showed them all the note. The Canadian that looked semi similar to Alfred started crying, the Frenchman holding the Canadian crying silently. The others just stood in disbelief. Connor and Dylan, Arthur's other two brothers, refused to believe it. They demanded to know where Arthur was and Alfred told them. They went upstairs only to come back down in shock. Connor texted Allistor to get his arse over to their little brother place. Everyone was gone by the time Allistor got there except the brothers. Alfred had cleared out too.

"Alright, what was so damn important that ye had to spam me a million damn times to get- why are ye crying...?"

All he got was a piece of paper and a motion to go upstairs. He read the words on the paper, written neatly in Arthur's handwriting. It read, "Good-bye world. I hope being gone doesn't effect anyone. I doubt it will. To whoever is reading this, please tell Allistor, Connor and Dylan that I said good-bye. Not that Allistor whould care anyways. I'm not worth much of anything. I can't cook, people don't like me, I'm just a boring person and nobody wants me around. Sorry to have been such a disappointment to everyone –Arthur"

He stared at it in shock and bolted upstairs to Arthur's room tears welling in the corners of his eyes. "Please don't be true please..." he whispered to himself. The sight that lay before him was heart wrenching. His youngest brother lying cold and dead with his own gun in his hand and a bullet wound in his temple. He walked over slowly.

"A-Arthur... w-wake up you gobshite..." he was answered with silence. He would never be able to talk to his brother again. See him alive. Hear his shouting and anger, or see that rare smile.

"WAKE UP!" he cried as he held onto his little brother. He never wanted this to happen. Ever. He cared about his brother more than anything. To read that his brother felt useless and worthless struck a deep nerve.

He left the room in tears and stormed out the door to the nearest bar to drown out the pain. Ignoring as the other two called for him to wait.

After a few hours of heavy drinking, he went back to Arthur's house. It felt colder without his brother's life occupying the space. The lights were off and a cold chill blew through the open kitchen window. He stumbled up the stairs to where Arthur lay. He sat on the bed next to Arthur's body and took his cold hand in his.

"This is all me fault isn't it... I'm sorry Arthur... I'm so sorry..." he said as a tear fell from his eye. He took the gun from Arthur's cold, dead grip and took a bullet through his skull. He laid down next to his brother still holding onto his hand.

"I'm... sorry..." he said as he breathed his final breath and shut his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter guys!

-The next morning_

Connor and Dylan had gone back to Arthur's house to get the body to bring to the morgue. Connor had gone to the room while Dylan waited at the bottom of the stairs.

"DYLAN GET IN HERE!"

"What is it Connor? Oh... my..."

The two brothers that remained stared at their oldest and youngest brothers laying side by side, both encased in the cold stillness of death.

-Two Weeks later at their funeral-

"The whiskey on their breath was the lullaby that helped them sleep and the bullets were the messengers of a deep slumber. Allistor and Arthur will be missed dearly by all that knew and cared about them. God carry their souls for a safe passage to heaven. Amen," the priest said as the caskets were lowered into the ground side by side under the willow tree that they had planted as young children.

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby


End file.
